This invention relates to a receptacle for attachment to a rifle for catching and retaining expended brass shell casings as the rifle is fired. More particularly this invention relates to a receptacle for attachment to rifles such as the M-16A1 at a point adjacent to the discharge port of the rifle for discharging expended brass shell casings. The shell casings catcher is removably attached to the rifle and can be removed for purposes of emptying expended, brass received from the rifle.
In the past, it has been very difficult to recover the expended brass shell casings, especially when those are discharged from rifles during maneuvers or live fire problems performed in open terrain during training exercises. The brass casings expended by the rifle are valuable and need to be recovered. In the past, such recovery has been accomplished only by having the area, where the live-fire problem or other exercises have been run, carefully policed up by the troops. Even with due diligence, however, it has been difficult to recover more than 10 or 15 percent of the expended brass.